A Race Against Time Who'll Get There First?
by Sayoku19
Summary: The group of six fight to obtain the elemental crystals before their emeny does. Will they all make it alive. Written by Mokoto22 who writes the intro and odd chapters and Sayoku19 who writes the even.
1. Grocery Shopping

Areona

I sat, looking around the room. Hajime was sitting in a corner, reading his usual book. Shidosha was bothering Damien, Akira was looking out the window, and Sayoku was playing Solitaire. Me? I was drinking my nightly dose of hot chocolate. Over all the room was quite. I mean, you heard the odd yell from Damien and a sigh here and there from Akira. Once and while Hajime turned a page in his book and Sayoku shuffled her deck of cards. Then it started. "Hey Sayoku, fight me!"

Sayoku sighed and put down her deck of cards, "You know what Shidosha? I feel up to a challenge today. Yup," she said leaning back, " I think today I want to lose, so I am just going to keep playing Solitaire OK?"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I think it means she doesn't feel like kicking your ass today," Damien half-chuckled from the side of the room."

I put my cup down and stood up. "I'm going for a walk," I said, and went to grab my sweater.

"You mind if I come with you?" Akira said rising from is position from the window.

"Sure," I said as I walked out the door.

Hajime

Oh boy, Areona's leaving me with these three? Well I'm not going to get much reading done now. I put my book down and stood up.

"BASE LOCKDOWN"

"Oh great not again! I thought you said you were going to fix the stupid security system Damien," Sayoku sighed from the couch.

"Ya, ya I said I would get to it eventually."

And as if things couldn't get any worse the electricity went out.

"Well, I'll go get some candles," I said getting up.

"Aw man, this is going to be so boring," Shidosha complained.

Sayoku's eyes shone in the light of candle. It was really creepy actually. " We could always play a game," She said in a rather intimidating voice.

Areona

Walking at night was always nice. The air was bitter tonight and I was shivering, but that didn't bother me. " You look cold."

I looked over at Akira. "Nah, I'm fine."

"Where are we going?"

"To the grocery store." I told him smiling.

He nodded his head and the rest of trip was basically in silence.

"So what are we picking up?" He asked looking at his thumbs.

"Well," I began, " Sayoku needs some more applesauce and straws, Hakime needs more feed for Hayate, Shidosha is almost out of pickles, I need more hot chocolate, Damien gets angry when he only has half a box of cookies left and you need some sweets!"

"Wow you didn't breath once while saying that." Akira said in shock.

"I know…" I said out of breath.

We headed back after we picked everything up, obviously, but we talkd alittle more. "So, you and Sayoku are pretty close huh?"

"Yup," I smiled.

"But… Your totally.. opposite."

"Ya, people use to tell us that all the time. But no matter what people said we still stayed friends."

"Well that's great I guess."

Sayoku

Things weren't looking good for me. Shidosha's left hand was in the way, as well as Damien's right foot. Lucky for the two iof them came home then. " We're back!"

"DON'T CLO-,"

"But it was too late. They had closed the door. Now someone REALLY had t do something about the stupid security thing. "Why is it so dark in here? And why are you guys playing twister?" Areona asked.

"Because SOMEBODY didn't fix the security system. And Then SOMEBODY had to say 'Let's play a game'," Hajime joked.

"Well I guess something needs to be done about this." I said getting up.

I grabbed a flash light and left.

Shidosha

"Wait Sayoku, take Hayate with you!"

I don't like my sister sometimes but I'm still protective of here. She beats me and always pulls me away when I am trying to score a date with Areona, but when guys are nice to here it makes me… angry.

"What's an owl going to do to help her?"

"Well, I just thought.."

"Well whatever," I said cutting Hajime off. " I'll go with you if you want."

"Really I'll be fine by myself." She said waving her hands.

"I am sure she'll be fine Shi!"

I'm not sure why but when Areona told me that I felt better. Since the day Sayoku and I left the village I've worried about her, but Areona had this way of making me feel better. Maybe it was because she was the only one who knew that Sayoku and I were siblings… Or maybe because I had a HUGE crush on her. Who knows? Anyways, right when Sayoku went to leave the electricity came back on. "Shidosha," she said through the tool box at him, "You and will go fix."

When they left I helped clean up and flirted with Areona a bit. " You know, you could use a big, strong man to protect you Areona." I said.

"Ya..ya.. that's nice," she said backing away.

RIGHT when I was about to make my move there was a knock on the door.


	2. It's All Fixed

Chapter 2

Areona

"Shidosha?"

"Yeah?"

"What is it that you like to do for fun?"

"Umm, lots of things"

I looked at him while cleaning up the game. I looked over at Akira. He was smiling at me and sitting in his chair trying to act sophisticated.  
Areonas POV

Shidosha was cool . He was very kind to me. I don't know why Sayoku didn't like him. It was weird really.

"What do you like to do Areona?"

"I like to walk and look at the stars. The stars are my favourite."

"Oh?"

"Yep."

Sayoku's POV

"Dirty rotten son of a security system."

"Sayoku, why are you talking to yourself?"

I turned around to see Damien.. the last person I wanted to deal with.

"I'm mad at you for not fixing the security system and I'm mad at the security system for being stupid!"

"You're really weird.. I don't know how Areona stands you."

I turned around and punched him in the face.

"OWW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Your being stupid."

Akira's POV.

I could hear Sayoku and Damien fighting and I could see Shidosha flirting with Areona .. DARN HIM SHE'S MINE MWAHAHAHAHA.. I mean cough cough ...

DING DONG DING DONG

"SOMEONE GET THAT FRICKEN DOOR" I heard Hajime yell.

I was surprised at his sudden outburst but just shrugged it off.

"I'll get it."

Areona's POV

I stood up and went to go get the door and turned around to see Shidosha and Akira following me. I opened the door while rolling my eyes.

When I opened the door, standing in front of me was a man in a black robe.

"I have some information that might be of some help."

"SAYOKU, DAMIEN, HAJIME GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

I looked behind me and saw Sayoku and Damien coming and Damien had a black eye idiot and shortly after I saw Hajime coming as well.

"Sorry about that ... you where saying?"

I looked back at the man with curiosity stirring up inside of me. I stepped outside as did everyone else.

"The Elements Seven have been sought after by beings of the dark side..."

"What do yo-" Shidosha interrupted.

"Shhh "

"What do you mean?"

I watched as Sayoku stepped in front of me and I then stood beside her.

"This is all I am meant to say ... But I can leave you with this. For the life of others you must find the Elements Seven before the other beings do, or there will be great chaos."

In the blink of an eye he disappeared.

"Looks like we are going on an adventure. We are all going to have to work as a team. Protect each other and help each other."

I explained to everyone.

"Try your hardest everyone this is going to be hard and you are going to have to use your strength and will."

Sayoku finished and I looked over at her and nodded.

I watched and everyone was sorta shocked. I then turned around.

"I am going for a walk. I need to think."

I then walked into the forest, going over what the man said.


	3. Old Friends And New

Hajime

I sat on my bed, I was shocked. I've never seen Areona or Sayoku like that before. I mean, I only joined Akatsuki this year, and I didn't really know everyone that well, but Areona's always been so hyper and happy-go-lucky and not serious at all. And Sayoku has always had an "I don't really care attitude," never a "protect each other and be prepared," kinda person. I was kinda… worried. I think Hayate sensed it too. Something definitely wasn't right about this.

Shidosha

WOAH, Areona is HOTT when she's serious, but man she's kinda scary too. Well whatever. If I don't get ready soon Sayoku is gunna kick my ass. I got up too get a bag when Akira walked passed my door. "Akira!"

Akira stopped and looked at me. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

" I should… but I really want to know what is REALLY going on first."

"What do you mean?" Man this whole thing is confusing. What did he mean he wanted to know what was really going on first?

"Nevermind I wouldn't want to strain your brain anymore then what it needs to be. I am going to go talk to Hajime, he prolay doesn't like this one bit either."

URG, I am so confused! What the hell is going on? I thought we were simply going on an adventure! Why is everyone putting so much thought into this? And why won't anyone explain to me? I know! I'll go talk to Sayoku!

Areona

"_The Elements Seven have been sought after by beings of the dark side... This is all I am meant to say ... But I can leave you with this. For the life of others you must find the Elements Seven before the other beings do, or there will be great chaos."_

"URUG!" I yelled muffling my hair.

I was positive the last little "adventure" Sayoku and I went on would be the last. I never wanted this to happen. Last time… we lost Kutsuyoku last time… I don't want to lose anymore close friends. " I know what your thinking."

"WHAT!" I nearly jumped out of skin.

"Calm down it's just me." Sayoku walked up beside me.

"Oh good." I said slipping back into my half-depressed/stressed state.

"You're thinking about Kutsuyoku aren't you?

"That's only half of what I am thinking about." I sighed.

Sayoku

Kutsuyoku…. Hmmm now she was a warrior. When Areona and went on our last little world-saving exertion, she acted as our leader. The 3 of went through some really hard times.. and only Areona and I made I back alive. Ya, I miss her but I don't tend to dwatle in the past. I know she wouldn't have wanted it that way. "Areona, I know we will all make it back this time…"

I know that probably wasn't the best thing to say. "Ya, your right."

"Come on let's go get ready."

"Right."


	4. Yes Sir!

Ch. 4 YES SIR

Areonas POV

We walked back to the base and I opened the door I was trying my best to control my feelings but I couldn't. I ran to my room and slammed the door.

"Why ... why now?"

Sayoku's POV

Areona was taking it hard. She was always sensitive like this.

I turned the corner and everyone was sitting around the fireplace talking when they saw me come in. They all turned my way with worried expressions on their faces.

"What's going on?" I heard Hajime speak up.

I shook my head and sat down.

"Whats wrong sayoku?" I heard Akira say in a soft tone.

"There was a crystal and it was broken up into pieces and each piece controlled a certain element and now there are these evil people after the crystals and we have to get it before them or we are all in Danger."

I looked up and everyone was shocked.

"Well everyone, time to get ready we can't lose more anytime"

I looked up and everyone got up and went in there seperate directions.

Damien's POV

Wow I knew there was something more to Sayoku and Areona but I could never put my finger on it. Now I know though. Something like this has probably happened before... but what happened last time that made them like this?

I walked over to my closet and took out my weapons and set them by my bed so they would be ready in the morning. I took out some clothes and some other stuff I would need on this adventure.

Hajime's POV

I walked into my room with Hayate on my shoulder. He looked sad. Maybe he felt all the tension in the air around him, or maybe he just knew.

I got all my stuff ready and headed out of my room bumping into Shidosha.

"WATCH IT!"

I looked at him surprised by his outburst.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"IT'S NOT OF YOU BUSINESS!"

I looked his way as I raised my eyebrow and stood there.

now why did I come out here again? I thought to myself.

Shidosha's POV

I walked down the hall. I hate it when she is like this. She is sad and it kills me. UGGG why does this have to happen to her. UGGG

I stormed off outside.

Akira's POV

Hmm I have known those two for the longest time and I have never seen them like this before. It's sad.

I walked into my room and got my sword and went to the training area only to find Sayoku hitting targets with her sword.

"Say-Sayoku are you O-OK?"

I mentally slapped myself for saying that. Of course she is not OK.

I heard her sigh.

"Yeah I am fine I guess. It's just a long story."

She told me as she totally destroyed another target.

I joined her and started to train for our Adventure.

Areona's POV

I sat in my room and cried I had to leave the base before anyone saw me. I was usually really good at hiding my emotions I couldn't give up now.

I opened my bedroom door and looked out in the hall way and I saw no one. I then ran down the hall and headed towards the outside door.

Shidosha's POV

"Maybe I should go inside now."

I looked around and decided to stay. I didn't want to deal with anyone right now. I would probably get in a fight with Sayoku if I even looked in her direction so I figured I would be OK out here.

I wonder what it's like to fight for the good. I have never fought anyone else other then my sister and everytime I did I would lose. She is a good fighter though. Maybe I am a good warrior.

Sayoku's POV

Akira and I where leaning against the wall out of breath. We destroyed all the targets in the room thingy.

"I think we are good enough."

"Yeah I think so."

"I wonder what everyone else is doing." I said to Akira

"Not a clue."

"Yep."

"Should we go back in?"

I looked at him.

"Do you think I actually want to go out there. Who knows what chaos awaits us out these doors"

Areona's POV

Coast was clear. I wiped the new tears that came out of my eyes. I must make it outside.

I ran to the door opened it and closed the door letting the cool fall air take over my body but before I knew it I bumped into a object and knocked it over with me as I landed on the ground with this object onto of me.

I opened my eyes to another pair of black eyes starring right into mine.

"Sh-Shi-Shidosha?"

I managed to say in between sobs.

"Wh-what are you doing out here?"

The tears came out of my eyes like a waterfall. I don't even know why I am still crying. I am way to emotional.

"Areona..?"

Shidosha whispered.

He was sorta still onto of me but he slowly lifted himself up and pulled me up as well.

He picked me up but I slipped and fell again and grabbed his hand trying to keep myself up but no use. We both landed on the ground beside each other and our noses where touching holy crap am I ever clumsy

Akira's POV

I decided to eat some soup with Hajime, Sayoku and Damien. We sat over the table eating our Campbell's Chunky Chicken Noodle Soup.

"Where is Shidosha and Areona?" I asked.

"Areona is outside with Shidosha I guess... don't bother them though.. Areona won't want a bunch of people around her at the moment. She is like a a puppy they can get scared when they are crowded." Sayoku sorta commanded us.

"YES SIR!" Damien, Hajime and I said at the same time putting our hands up to our heads saluting her.

"HEY I AM NOT A SIR!"

"RUN!" Damien yelled.

"YOU SONS OF..."

I looked behind me and I could see Sayoku running after us.

"INTO THE BATHROOM!"

Damien, Hajime and I sat in the bathroom and locked the door and sat up against it.

In only five seconds we heard banging on the door.

"YOU CANT STAY IN THERE FOREVER!"

"YES WE CAN!" We all said at the same time laughing our heads off.

There was silence and then we saw an arrow shoot into the door.

"SHE'S GOT WEAPONS!" I heared Hajime yelled.

"WE ARE GOING TO DIE!"

"Don't worry Damien nobody will miss you." I said to him smirking.


	5. Explanation

Areona

I walked into the base, noticing the bags near the front door. I looked around the kitchen. Nobody was there. Then I noticed the back of a head sitting on a chair. "Sayoku?"

"Uh huh?"

"Where is everyone?"

"Hiding in the bathroom."

"…Why?"

"It's a long story."

"Sayoku?" I said in a low tone.

"Areona," she cut me off, "We need to tell them what happened. About the last battle we did and Kutsuyoku and Miss Shin."

"Sayoku!" I said shocked.

Miss Shin… he was only man Sayoku has ever loved. The night Kutsuyoku was killed.. the finally night of our battle, he disappeared. When we woke up we found his bed covered in blood.. But he was nowhere to be found. That hit Sayoku hard, and she hasn't mentioned him since then, but she believes he is still alive somewhere.

"Do you mind going to get the guys? They're to afraid to get out if I am there."

"Sure," I said and skipped up the stairs.

Shidosha

I stumbled through the door. "Man your clumsy," Sayoku said not taking her eyes off her book. "Ya well…"

" Oh my lovely little brother. Come sit with," She said in a giddy voice.

I sat across from her and she slowly put her book down. " Sayoku…" I started to say, "You're worrying me."

The 1 year her and I were apart was the worst year of my life. I would never admit it of course. Although she's a bitch sometimes, I guess I owe her a lot, especially for introducing me to Areona. Seeing the way she acted before made me feel.. well, proud I was her little brother.

Areona came skipping down the stairs with Damien, Hajime and Akira hiding behind her. " Alright everyone pop a squat," she sang while flopping herself on the couch.

Areona and Sayoku sat looking at eachother. It was weird to see Areona's face go from happy to upset like that. Man it was cool though. " Tomorrow we will be leaving at exactly 5:19 in the morning," Sayoku said in a monotonous voice.

"Why 5:19?" I said, " Why not 5:00 or 5:30?"

"Because," Sayoku sadi still in a monotonous voice, " 5:19 is more fun."

"Is this what we were dragged down to listen too?" Damein huffed crossing his arms.

"Oh I am sorry, "Sayoku grinned, " Were you doing some more interesting?"

" I am sure hiding in the bathroom was much more fun, "Areona laughed.

"Whatever."

"Anyways as I was saying, we will leave at 5:19. Areona and would like to tell you guys a story."

"I story?" Hajime inquired.

"Ya," Areona said, " a story. A story about the last adventure Sayoku and I went on.

Hearing that everyone took a seat an leaned into listen. I wouldn't blame them, everyone has been wondering since this whole thing started.

" 2 years ago, when Areona and I were only 14," Sayoku started, "We set off on a mission with two other people. They were Kutsuyoku Hikane and Shin Min." she paused. She looked upset.

"The four of use were really close," Areona said in a low tone. " Shin, who we called Miss Shin, was the only male out of the four of us, and Kutsuyoku was our leader. They were both a year older then us. Anyways the four of us battled against a man named Trigger. He was trying to destroy the sun and take it's power. He was a bit of a weird enemy, always rambling about the sun and crap like that. Well the day the four of us killed him was the day he killed our leader. We made it to a small in and decided to stay the night. We were all tired and in so much pain, mentally and physically. Kutsuyoku, our best friend, sacrificed herself to save us. Then to add to that the next morning Miss Shin's bed was covered in blood and he was gone."

As soon as Areona finished Sayoku got up and hurried up stairs. She looked like she was on the edge of tears, which is a HUGE thing for her.

"Sayoku?" Hajime said as she ran up the stairs.

"No, just leave her." Areona said in a shaky voice.


	6. Info

"YO! I am Areona."

"Who says yo anymore?"

"I DO SAYOKU!"

"Ugg, anyways my names Sayoku, Areonas best friend."

"We are here to explain what happened a long time ago."

"Areona, you make it sound like were talking to like 6 year olds."

"YOUR POINT IS!"

"Never mind, just get on with your little speech"

"Thank you... Now as I was saying, we will explain what happened a long time ago."

"You already said that Areona."

"Errrrg!"

Sayoku: o.O

"OK lets just get on with it."

"Yes lets."

"A long time there was this old guy."

"And his name was Jim."

"NO! His name was NOT JIM Sayoku."

"Ya whatever. how about I tell the story."

"OK."

"What Areona was trying to say was, there was this guy who created this crystal and whoever possessed it got power over all these elements. They were water, fire, earth, wind, light, dark, and lunar. Well he noticed how powerful it was and he smashed it."

"He was pretty dumb."

"No your dumb."

"I resent that."

"What does resent mean?"

"HA, NOW LOOK WHOS STUPID!"

Sayoku:--

"Anyways as I was saying, he broke it into seven pieces. Each piece controlled an element. He hid each piece separately around the world. Ever since nobody has bothered to touch them. Ever since then there has been tons of crazy people trying to destroy the world and crap like that."

"Its fairly rude too."

"AREONA STOP INTURUPTING!"

"I WANNA TELL THE REST!"

"Fine."

"YAY!"

Sayoku: O.o

"OK so my friends and I and some other people created this group that protects the world."

"Is that all you wanted to say?"

"YEP!"

Areona:P

"Areona you can be so annoying."

"I know but you love me."

"No not really."

"Oh I am offended, friends for this long and you don't love me... I think I might cry"

"Areona I know you are not going to cry..."

"HEHE I KNOW TOO!"

"Well Areona, we have to go now so say goodbye."

"But I don't wanna go!"

"SAY GOODBYE!"

"Bye YA'LL."

"Whatever."


End file.
